The present invention relates to a quick connect coupling for securing together two generally cylindrical articles such as hoses.
Connecting two conduits, such as water pipes or lines, together, especially in a restricted space such as under a sink, is a rather awkward and involved process. It normally requires a clamp or swivel nut, which must be tightened by the installer. This involves the installer getting under the sink, using both hands, and utilizing tools such as a screwdriver or wrench. It would be very advantageous if two conduits, such as water hoses, could be connected rather easily and without the use of tools.
The present invention provides a quick connect coupling that eliminates the need for threaded fittings when connecting, for example, a faucet valve or spout to a flexible hose.
The present invention provides a quick connect coupling for connecting two conduits such as water pipes. The quick connect coupling comprises a two coupling halves secured together by an elliptical clasp. The two halves are positioned about a first fluid conduit, a receiving conduit, the receiving conduit being fitted with a hose adapter. The two coupling halves are secured to the receiving conduit via the elliptical clasp. The second fluid conduit has an insertion nipple, either fitted to or manufactured as part of the insertion end of the second fluid conduit. As the second fluid conduit is attached to the receiving conduit, the quick connect coupling snaps into grooves on the insertion adapter, thus securing the two conduits together. The two quick connect coupling halves may be separated to remove the second fluid conduit from the receiving conduit.